


Dragon in Wolfs Clothing

by RavStarr



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Amputation, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Dragon Hanzo Shimada, Explicit Language, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Smoking, Swearing, Werewolf Jesse McCree, will add tags as i see fit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavStarr/pseuds/RavStarr
Summary: "your quite a mystery, Shimada. care to tell the class?""isnt that the best part of a mystery? going through the adventure to solve it, Cowboy?"





	Dragon in Wolfs Clothing

There were numerous scents of beasts from myths and legends that violated his nose while walking up to the supposedly, old abandoned overwatch base, Gibraltar. Hanzo questioned what exactly in his right mind made him come here, the wind blowing the fur on his outfit.

Then he remembered.

Genji

\----

He always came around this time of the year. The guards were easy to kill and the clan had gotten weaker since Genji and his departure. 

Good. Hanzo mused while walking to the open area. One less thing to deal with.

Hanzo began his general routine to honor his brother. He finally was able to light the incense and kneel to the ground. He kneeled in front of the sword that was used to unforgivably strike his brother down to his fall. During those quiet moments, he felt the strongest pulls of guilt and utter desperation for what he did a little over 10 years ago. However, something caught his immediate attention as he sensed something nearby. He paused, his body tensing as he could physically feel the burning stare of eyes on him. They were watching, and were watching him only.

Hanzo sniffs the air, his dragon nature growling at the faint, undetectable scent. An omnic, perhaps? He’s had an omnic assassin once, it was an interesting fight.

Hanzo growled, opening his eyes. In a flash, arrows began to fire as shouts of words were exchanged. Hanzo chased the assassin to the outside balcony area. He unleashed his dragons, only for a similar green one to easily counter his own.

“No...impossible...only Shimada can control dragons..that would mea-” his words are cut short as the edge of the assassin's blade began to lightly touch Hanzo’s neck, making it’s presence dangerously close presence known.

When had Hanzo fallen to his knees?

After a tense silence, Hanzo hums softly

“Do it then. Kill me, Genji”

The man, no, omnic; no, Genji, stepped away from Hanzo, removing his visor. Familiar brown eyes with scars all around them stared at the kneeling man in disbelief

“How did you know it was me?” Genji murmured softly, as if asking the question was a bad idea.

Hanzo chuckled hollowly, “only someone like you would have a green dragon. That, and make sure to leave a dramatic impression” 

After a silent stand off, Genji had informed Hanzo that he forgives him, and requested him to pick a side in order to help Genji. As well, that if Hanzo truly wants to make up for all that has happened in the past, he would think carefully as to who he helps.

 

He found out what exactly Genji had meant weeks later, from a request to join Genji at an old Overwatch Base; Gibraltar. He left almost immediately. 

\----

Which leads Hanzo to his current predicament, stealthily walking up to the base, getting hit with a ton of other scents.

Genji always did have a variety of friends like us. Hanzo reasoned with himself as he climbed over the metal fence, walking to the doors without showing any fear, even though his anxiety was silently skyrocketing.

“Aaaaaaaaniiiikiiiii!!!” he heard a loud screech echoing through the dark base. The sound from light clanking of metal feet running towards him were coming closer now.

What had Hanzo gotten himself into?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction in years. Cheers to my friend whose my beta reader to help my awkward self make sense in my writing!
> 
> not sure how many chapters I want in this quite yet. if you wanna see y outside this place im Marsharu-scorp on Twitter and Tumblr!


End file.
